This Is A War
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: Zac Efron has pledged his allegiance go Gaea. Now Percy, Thalia, Nico, T.D., and everyone else must band together to make sure Zac is defeated once and for all.


This Is A War  
**The story of the epic struggle against Zefron.**

Chiron stomped his foot, and everyone turned around to look at him. Rachel Dare stood next to him and nodded approvingly at his methods. They had all been gathered to the war room for one reason, and one reason alone: They were going to find, murder, and dispose of Zefron. Once and for all.

There was Thalia Grace, representing Zeus and Artemis.

There was Perseus Jackson, representing Poseidon.

There was Nico DiAngelo, representing Hades.

There was Annabeth Chase, representing Athena.

There was Jake Mason, representing Hephaestus.

There was Drew Nobody-Cares-About-A-Last-Name, representing Aphrodite.

There was Will Solace, representing Apollo.

There was Clarisse LaRue, representing Ares.

There was Pollux No-Last-Name, representing Dionsyusis.

There was Katie Gardner, representing Demeter.

There was Travis and Connor Stoll, representing Hermes.

And then there was T.D., representing all Zefron haters.

Chiron whinnied. "Attention! It is to my knowledge that Zac Efron has made allegiances with Gaea and her servant Khione!"

Katie gasped. "But she's a total bitch!"

"I know!" Chiron replied, nodding. "But it is horribly terrible that Gaea should get a powerful servant like Efron on her side!"

"Well," Nico began, "What exactly are we going to do to stop the bastard?"

"Should we organize a quest?" Jake suggested.

"Shut down Olympus and let Hera get kidnapped so we can totally screw ourselves over in the long run?" Annabeth suggested.

"Leave the most gorgeous man in the world alone and let him live until an old age so he can die of natural causes?" Clarisse suggested.

Everyone turned to look weirdly at her.

"No!" Rachel announced. "We shall do none of the above!"

"Then what SHALL we do?" Percy asked, exasperated.

"Yeah! That guy slipped out of our hands once. We can't let it happen again!" Thalia replied.

"We should steal something from him!" Travis suggested.

"Yes, good sir! An excellent idea!" Connor replied, giving his twin a high five.

"Or we could totally make his makeup faulty!" Drew squealed.

"Silence, bitch! Nobody likes you!" Will announced, clapping in front of her face and making her cringe.

Pollux turned to the Godauthor. "What do you think we should do?"

T.D. furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "We should divide and conquer. If we stick together and move slowly, we'll get nothing done. We need to be able to move."

Chiron nodded. "Exactly what I would've suggested, my boy. We must track Zac Efron, defeat Khione, and protect the camp. And who knows what else is out there waiting for us?"

T.D. stood up. "Well, I'm going after Efron personally. I've got a score to settle with him." He turned to Nico. "You coming with me, dude?"

Nico nodded. "Wouldn't miss it, man!"

Shrugging, Will got up next. "I'm the best tracker that this camp has got. I'm with you guys."

Chiron nodded. "All right, then who will go after Khione?"

"Me. She froze my ass of in _The Lost Hero_," Thalia said, rising to her feet.

Annabeth rose next, pulling Percy up with her by the ear. "And we're with you, Thalia!"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, Pinecone Face!"

"Wait, we're forgetting something!" Rachel announced.

"What is it?" Chiron asked, confused.

"Aeolus! He could prove tricky in the times to come!"

Clarisse got to her feet, pulling Jake and Pollux up with her. "We'll handle Aeolus. Right, boys?"

Jake shook free of her grasp. "Whatever. I'm game."

Pollux attempted to shake free but failed miserably. "I'll come too."

Chiron nodded. He turned to Drew, Katie, Travis, and Connor. "And you four shall lead the camp in its defenses?"

Katie smiled. "Of course we will, Chiron! No monsters are getting past us! Right, guys?"

"As long as I don't break a nail…" Drew muttered, fixing her eyelashes.

"Then it is settled! We set out first thing in the morning!" Chiron announced.

"CAMP-HALF BLOOD PWNS ASS!" they all chanted.

**There it goes – the decisions. Will T.D.'s group be able to trap Zefron? Will Thalia's group be able to kill Khione? Will Clarisse's group be able to handle Aeolus? How badly will Katie's group fail at defending the camp? Review if you want to find out!**


End file.
